


Ballast

by LindseyWells



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Hatred
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyWells/pseuds/LindseyWells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egal, ob Claire nun auf die Waage steigt oder sich die offiziellen Berichte zum "Unglück" in Jurassic World anschaut, es ist immer zu viel. Claire wünschte, sie könnte die Zahl der Todesopfer weghungern, so wie die Zahl auf der Waage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballast

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ballast (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460518) by [LindseyWells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyWells/pseuds/LindseyWells)



> Hierbei handelt es sich um ein kleines Schreibexperiment. Wenn's euch gefallen hat, lasst's mich wissen.

Sie wiegt zu viel.  
Die Schuld ist zu schwer.  
Die Zahlen sind zu hoch.  
Egal, ob Claire nun auf die Waage steigt oder sich die offiziellen Berichte zum _Unglück_ in Jurassic World anschaut, es ist immer zu viel. Claire wünschte, sie könnte die Zahl der Todesopfer weghungern, so wie die Zahl auf der Waage. Niemand muss sich deswegen Sorgen machen. Claire weiß immerhin, was sie tut. Diäten sind nichts Neues für sie. Verantwortung ist nichts Neues für sie. Dass sie sich im Angesicht der Verantwortung wie eine Versagerin fühlt, geht keinen etwas an. Es wird nicht wieder geschehen. Es sind nur ein paar Minuten mehr Fitnesstraining am Tag und ein paar Kalorien weniger pro Mahlzeit.

Irgendwann ist es eine Mahlzeit weniger und eine Stunde Fitness mehr. Die Zahl auf der Waage reagiert, die Zahl der Toten in den Berichten nicht.

Claire rennt Meile um Meile auf dem Laufband, das in ihrem nahezu sterilen Apartment steht. Rennt und rennt und rennt, während ihr der widerliche Schweiß über die Haut rinnt und sie daran erinnert, ein dreckiges, verkommenes Biest zu sein. Als Parkleiterin hätte sie auf Owen hören sollen. Sie hätte an Menschenleben statt an Profit und den guten Ruf des Parks denken müssen. Was war nur los mit ihr?

Was _ist_ los mit ihr?

Sie hat offiziell nichts mehr zu tun. Sie ist ein Nichtsnutz. InGens Anwälte haben hingegen alle Hände voll zu tun und Claire bleibt nichts weiter übrig, als ihre eigenen Hände ständig zu waschen. Sie schrubbt und scheuert so lange mit aggressiven Reinigungsmitteln hinüber, bis all ihre zehn Finger feuerrot sind. Ansatzweise sauber. Es soll kein Blut mehr an ihnen kleben. Die Röte verfliegt und Claire bleibt mit Fingern wie Eiszapfen in ihrem Apartment zurück. Geht nicht aus, nimmt nur berufliche Anrufe entgegen. InGen hat sie beurlaubt, damit sie sich von den Geschehnissen erholen kann. Vorerst gibt es einen stellvertretenden Parkleiter; Claire kennt ihn nicht, aber sie versteht schon und rennt weiter wie ein Tier, das in seinem Gehege im Kreis läuft und dazu verdammt ist, nirgendwo anzukommen.

Die Einkäufe zwingen sie des abends in nahegelegene Supermärkte. Lassen sie mit strammen Schritten an den Regalen entlang marschieren, die Schultern perfekt gerade im maßgeschneiderten Kostüm, und jedem Produkt einen imaginären Stempel aufdrücken: ungeeignet. Fast alles ist ungeeignet, ist zu fettig, ist zu kalorienhaltig, ist wie sie: einfach verantwortungslos dem Konsumenten gegenüber.  
Die Ausbeute der Einkäufe schrumpft von mal zu mal, und wenn Claire heim kommt, erwartet sie eine verurteilende Stille. Oft leuchtet das rote Lämpchen ihres Anrufbeantworters und zwingt sie dazu, eine Nachricht zu hören, die sie nicht hören will. Sie löscht Owens Stimme; leider nur vom Band, nicht aus ihrem Gedächtnis. Er ist einfach immer da. Sie rennt und rennt und rennt – und ist doch unfähig, Owen abzuschütteln.

Ihre zitternden Finger sehen sich manchmal genötigt, auf seine Kurznachrichten zu antworten. Ruppig, abblockend; sie hat keine Zeit. Es gibt viel zu tun. Er muss das verstehen. Die Zahl ist immer noch abartig hoch und Claire wiegt sich am Morgen, am Mittag, am Abend; bald auch zwischendurch mehrmals, nur um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht mehr wird. Je weniger sie ist, desto weniger Schaden kann sie anrichten. Owen sollte ihr dankbar dafür sein, dass sie sich auch aus seinem Leben ausradiert.

Owen ist allerdings nicht der Einzige, der sich bei Claire meldet. Der wissen möchte, wie es ihr geht, seit man sie zurück aufs Festland geschickt und mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig beurlaubt hat. Karens Name leuchtet mehrmals auf dem Handydisplay auf und ist wie eine akute Bedrohung, der Claire sich nicht gewachsen fühlt. Ihre Neffen sind wohl auf, das ist die Hauptsache. Dass es anders sein könnte, kommt Claire oft in den Sinn. Wäre dieser worst case eingetroffen, dann hätte Claire wirklich einen Grund dazu, Angst vor ihrer Schwester zu haben. Doch so, wie die Dinge sind, sind sie wahrlich schrecklich genug...

Wenn die Nacht einbricht und Claire sich endlich gestattet, schlafen zu gehen, fällt sie auf die steinharte Matratze und findet keine bequeme Lage. Wälzt sich, dreht sich, windet sich und kommt partout nicht mit sich selbst zurecht. Manchmal überwältigt sie der Schlaf unangekündigt, manchmal lässt er sich ein oder zwei Nächte hintereinander nicht blicken. Nur die Waage und die Zahlen sind immer da. Claire lächelt beinahe, wenn ihre nackten Füße auf die altbekannte Fläche treffen. Sie und diese Waage haben schon eine Menge zusammen erlebt. Der kleine Zeiger ist ein strenger, aber zuverlässiger Verbündeter. Er kennt kein Mitleid und keine Lügen, und wenn er sich nicht regt, sondern stagniert, dann liegt der Fehler bei Claire. Bei niemandem sonst.

Sie will es trotzdem nicht wahrhaben, als es schließlich so weit ist, und steigt von der Waage hinab, atmet ein, atmet aus und stellt sich abermals hinauf. Die Zahl ist nicht weiter geschrumpft.  
Die Schuld wiegt einfach zu schwer.  
Claire könnte ihr eigenes Gewicht ein Dutzend mal weghungern und abtrainieren, aber das Gewicht der Schuld wird ihr immer auf den Schultern lasten. Wie in Trance schleppt sie sich aus dem Badezimmer mit der geräumigen Wanne und lässt sich aufs cremefarbene Sofa plumpsen, wickelt sich in eine Decke und bemerkt nicht, dass sie vergessen hat, das Licht einzuschalten. Lediglich der frühe Morgen dringt durch die großen Fenster und rahmt alles kühl ein.

Owen klingt verärgert, als Claire seine Sprachnachricht vom vorigen Abend abhört. Er hat kein Recht dazu, denkt sie und weiß nicht, wie sie ihm beibringen soll, dass ein Date mit ihm ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit für sie ist. Schlichtweg, weil sie in seiner Gegenwart weder Essen noch Alkohol meiden kann. Beides würde sie meilenweit zurückwerfen und sie hat keine Energie, um sich mit ihm über ihre Essverhalten zu streiten. Er hat ohnehin kein Verständnis dafür. Das hatte er damals schon nicht. Eine Frau wie sie muss nun mal auf ihre Figur achten. Eine Frau wie Claire muss irgendwie mit all dem Gewicht auf ihren Schultern zurechtkommen...

 

Nach etwa sechs Wochen lässt man sie wieder von Zuhause aus arbeiten. Nicht als Parkleiterin natürlich, aber sie darf sich mit der Entwicklung neuer Marketingstrategien zur Überzeugung von Sponsoren rumschlagen. Claire stürzt sich auf die Arbeit wie ein Greifvogel auf eine Maus. In ihrem gut geheizten Apartment muss sie auch im nahenden Frühling nicht frieren und Kaffee gibt ihrem stinkfaulen Kreislauf einen Tritt, wenn dieser meint, eine Pause zu benötigen.  
_Ich hab leider zu viel zu tun_ , beschwichtigt sie Owen wieder und wieder und klingt dabei wie eine Schallplatte mit Sprung. Claire verdrängt dieses Wissen, indem sie sich absichtlich die Zunge an der Tasse mit der klaren Brühe verbrennt, die gleichzeitig ihr Mittag- und Abendessen ist.

Als Claire in den folgenden Tagen der Automatik nachkommt, ihr Handy zu prüfen, stellt sie ein jedes Mal aufs Neue fest, dass keine Nachricht von Owen eingetroffen ist. Trotzdem wird sie die Angewohnheit nicht los. Checkt wieder und immer wieder, ob sie nicht doch ein Lebenszeichen von ihm empfangen hat und schmeißt am dritten Tag der Funkstille wutentbrannt das Handy auf die Couch. Dieser verständnislose Mistkerl! Insgeheim macht er ihr doch eh Vorwürfe! Er ist nur zu feige, es zuzugeben. Das mit ihnen beiden, das kann und wird nie und nimmer etwas werden!  
Am Boden zerstört hastet Claire durch die Küche, reißt sämtliche Schränke auf und sucht Nahrung, findet aber nur Joghurts mit 0,1 Prozent Fett, etwas Gemüse, Instantbrühe und diverse Pülverchen, die allesamt versprechen, den täglichen Vitaminhaushalt zu decken. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein! In Claire rebelliert der Hunger wie ein Tiger im Käfig, lässt sie nicht klar denken und im nächsten Moment der fremden Stimme, die in ihr Ohr dringt, erklären, dass sie gern eine Familienpizza mit doppelt Käse hätte. Ihre Lippen sind elendige Verräter, die ihre Adresse einfach so preisgeben.  
Fassungslos steht Claire in ihrer Küche, ungefähr eine Viertelstunde lang. Dann klingelt es an der Türe und der Pizzabote weist auf seine Pünktlichkeit hin. Claires Mundwinkel fühlen sich wie ausgerenkt an, als sie den Teenager großzügig bezahlt und danach mit der Pizza alleine ist. Der Duft lässt ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Die Schachtel auf die Anrichte stellend, zieht sie einen der unteren Schränke auf und flucht über sich selbst, ehe sie die Pizza Stück für Stück in den Müll wirft.

Fünf Stunden später herrscht eine pechschwarze Nacht über die Stadt und Claire frisst zwei Stücke kalte Pizza aus dem Mülleimer. Angst und Ekel zwingen sie ins Bad, auf die Knie, und lassen sie Buße tun, indem sie alles wieder erbricht. Fehler gehören eben korrigiert.

Wie soll sie das alles nur je wieder gut machen?

 

Etwa zwei Woche später erhält Claire Bescheid, dass sie auf die Isla Nublar zurückkehren darf. Der Park ist wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht und garantiert vollkommene Sicherheit, wie man ihr in der Mail bestätigt, dessen Anhang alle nötigen Reisedokumente parat hält.

„Du gehst zurück?“, schrillt Karens Stimme durch die Leitung und lässt Claire schmerzhaft ein Auge zukneifen. Natürlich hat sie in den letzten Wochen mit Karen gesprochen, so ein bisschen zumindest. Dann, wenn es gerade machbar war...  
„Ja, was dachtest du denn?“ Etwa, dass Claire alles einfach so vergisst und ad acta legt? Karens Schweigen spricht für sich und Claire sagt im weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs, dass sie noch nicht abschätzen kann, wann sie wieder Urlaub bekommt und ob es ihr dann möglich ist, ihre Schwester zu besuchen.

Claire lässt sich vor dem Abflug das dünn gewordene Haar schneiden und die moppelige Friseuse schaut undeutbar drein. Ist vermutlich neidisch und ahnt ja gar nicht, wie gut sie es hat, dass sie nicht so viel Schuld mit sich herumtragen muss wie Claire. Jene ist trotz Foundation, Rouge, Konturpuder, Lippenstift und Mascara leichenblass. Ihre Haut ist fahl und trocken, regelrecht transparent, und alles eincremen hilft nichts. Womöglich das Wetter. Was auch sonst? Ihre Beine sind schwer und müde, und ihre Verdauung ist mit jeder noch so kleinen Kleinigkeit überfordert.

Die Anreise tritt Claire gemeinsam mit ein paar Firmenmitarbeitern an, die sie zwar nicht mit Namen kennt, aber zumindest vom Sehen her. Im Hubschrauber ist es eiskalt und Claire ist heilfroh, sich entsprechend warm angezogen zu haben. Die sie taxierenden Blicke torpedieren sie mit einem alarmierten „Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?“, für das Claire taub ist. Bei ihr ist grundsätzlich alles in Ordnung. Nie würde sie sich die Blöße geben und zeigen, dass dem anders wäre, selbst wenn sie in letzter Zeit verstärkt unter Kreislaufproblemen leidet und zig verschiedene Sorten zuckerfreie Bonbons in der Handtasche mit sich herumträgt, um den Geruch von Zersetzung zu übertünchen. Als sie sich von den anderen Mitarbeiten verabschiedet, hört sie es hinter sich raunen.

Mit dem für sie bereitgestellten Wagen steuert Claire ihr Quartier an. Die tropischen Temperaturen lassen ihr Herz flattern und machen das Tragen ihrer Koffer zu einer Herausforderung sondergleichen. Claire muss rasten, nachdem sie ihre wichtigsten Sachen ausgepackt und sich einen Tee gemacht hat. Die Welt hat schwarze Löcher bekommen und der Boden besitzt heute wieder eine enorm starke Anziehungskraft. Also nichts, womit sie sich nicht arrangieren könnte. Es ist alles nur eine Frage von wollen, und sie will. Oh Gott, wie sie doch will...

 

Der Schrecken über ein unerwartet lautes Klopfen geht Claire durch Mark und Bein. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ist sie völlig orientierungslos und muss warten, bis ihr Gehirn ihr mit leichter Verzögerung die jüngsten Ereignisse zur Verfügung stellt. Sie muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, als sie sich vorhin kurz ausgeruht hat. Verdammt! Selbst wenn sie heute offiziell noch frei hat, so wollte sie sich längst wieder über das Geschehen vor Ort informiert haben. Der neuste Stand hätte ihr die Planung des morgigen Tages direkt um einiges erleichtert. Wie konnte sie nur derart schwächeln?

Von der Tür aus dringt ein anderes Geräusch zu Claire hinüber. Kein hartes Klopfen. Jemand schlägt heftig mit der flachen Hand gegen das massive Holz. Mühsam schält sich Claire aus ihrer Decke und versucht, einen sicheren Stand zu gewinnen, ehe sie sich zur Türe hinüberschleppt. Die Welt ist in Schräglage geraten und nötigt Claire dazu, sich an der Wand entlang zu hangeln, was kein Problem, sondern längst Routine für sie geworden ist.

„Claire? Mach die verdammte Tür auf! Ich weiß, dass du da bist“, hört sie eine fuchsteufelswilde Männerstimme, die ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. Owen.

Claire bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, die Handflächen gegen die Wand gepresst und das Schwindelgefühl unterjochend.  
„Was..was willst du?“ Sie möchte harsch klingen. Wie jemand, der hintergangen worden und unverstanden geblieben ist. Stattdessen wirken die Worte heiser und marode. Claire genehmigt sich zwei tiefe Atemzüge, fordert sich innerlich dazu auf, Haltung anzunehmen, und lässt von der Wand ab, um die Türe aufzureißen. Sie möchte fauchen _Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen!_ oder _Du störst! Ich hab zu tun!_ , doch nichts dergleichen geschieht. Als sie die Tür aufmacht und sieht, wie Owen sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleisen, ist Claire sprachlos. Der Terror in Owens sonst so mutigen Augen macht sie mundtot.

Sein Shirt ist dreckig, seine Haare verschwitzt und sein rechter Zeigefingernagel unschön abgebrochen. Claire nimmt jedes Detail an ihm wahr und weiß, dass auch er sie gerade von Kopf bis Fuß unter die Lupe nimmt. Entsetzt ist.  
„Die Jungs hatten Recht...“, flüstert er wie betäubt und scheint einen Schritt zurück weichen zu wollen. Ganz so, als sehe er etwas, das ihm so viel Angst einjagt, dass er bloß noch die Flucht ergreifen möchte.  
Rennen, rennen und noch weiter rennen. Claire kennt das, versteht allerdings nicht, woher Owens enormer Schock rührt. Immerhin ist sie kein künstlich erschaffener Dinosaurier, der ihn aus Spaß aufschlitzen möchte. Sie ist ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut.

„Du bist nur noch Haut und Knochen!“ Owens Stimme ist noch schriller als Karens, und weil Owen eben Owen ist, dreht er sich nicht um und läuft weg, sondern kommt auf Claire zu. Sein Körper macht sie dafür empfänglich, wie kalt sie selbst ist. Dass sie, trotz des hochwertigen Angorapullovers, eine Gänsehaut hat.

„Verdammt, Claire!“, spürt sie unermesslichen Zorn in ihm aufwallen und möchte sich losreißen, weil ihr irgendetwas sagt, dass all das hier nicht gut ausgehen wird und dass Owen ihr viel zu nahe ist. Seine Hände finden ihre Schultern und liegen wie Blei auf den Knochen, sind schmerzhaft schwer und lassen Claire fast zusammenbrechen. Gleichzeitig lehnt sich Owen weit genug zurück, um ihren Blick mit dem eigenen in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen.  
„Was zum Teufel hast du getan?“

Er fragt nicht: Was ist passiert? Er fragt, was sie getan hat. Das Gesicht nicht länger furchterfüllt, sondern durch und durch von Ärger verunstaltet. Claire kann Owen quasi vor lauter Wut vibrieren fühlen, alles in ihm läuft auf Hochtouren; und der Selbsthass in Claire ist dermaßen hochentzündlich, dass die durch Owens Augen sprühenden Ärgerfunken Claires Gefühle lichterloh in Flammen aufgehen lassen.  
„Was ich getan habe?“ Dass er sich überhaupt noch anmaßt, sie das zu fragen! „Was glaubst du denn, was ich getan habe? Sag es mir, Owen! Sag es!“, entspringt Claires Kehle ein animalisches Schreien, das vor nichts und niemandem Halt macht. Nicht auf Antworten wartet, sondern sogleich weitere Worte aus ihrer gequälten Seele reißt. „Sag, dass ich sie alle umgebracht habe! Sag es verdammt noch mal endlich, damit wir es hinter uns haben!“

Alles Fordern ist umsonst. Owen tut es nicht. Er steht da, als hätten ihn nicht Worte getroffen, sondern Steine k.o. geschlagen, indessen Claires ausgemergelter Körper sich kaum noch unter den außer Kontrolle geratenen Atemzügen aufrecht halten kann. Seine Hände sind von ihren Schultern gerutscht und hängen nun beschwichtigend vor ihr in der Luft – _Ganz ruhig!_ –, während Claire schnauft und wartet. Will, dass er tut, was sie von ihm verlangt. Es ihr endlich ins Gesicht sagt, damit es nicht länger als Quälgeist durch ihren Kopf spukt.

„Sag es.. Sag es, nun sag es doch schon!“, verwandelt sich ihr Brüllen in ein stockendes Flehen. Sie weiß, Owen könnte ihr einen elendlangen Vortrag darüber halten, was sie alles hätte besser machen können, wie sie unendlich viele Besucher vor dem Tod hätte bewahren können. Er ist sich mittlerweile all ihrer Fehler bewusst. Ja, Claire hat Fehler. Gewaltige Fehler sogar. Ihr gekränkter Stolz lässt sie nach Strafe und Verurteilung lechzen, so wie sie immer jeden ihrer Mitmenschen nach ihren selbstaufgestellten Kriterien beurteilt und als Mängelexemplar abgeschrieben hat, wenn er nicht ihren Ansprüchen gerecht geworden ist. Owen kann sie nicht mehr wollen. Owen ist zu gut, um einen so gravierenden Fehler in seinem Leben haben zu wollen...

„..sag es“, entkommt es ihren Lippen erneut, schwächlich und besiegt, weil er sie noch immer stur anstarrt. Allmählich werden Claire die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht bewusst. Es ist nicht nur der Kreislauf, der alles um sie herum mit schwarzen Wolken auskleidet und ihre Lider schwer macht; sie weint bitterlich. Sie ist erbärmlich, und Owen sagt es nicht, sondern zieht sie lieber wieder an sich. Ist wie ein Stützpfeiler, der Claire vor dem totalen Zusammenbruch bewahrt.

„Hör zu, Claire. Du hast hier nicht alleine die Verantwortung getragen. Das letzte Wort hatte immer noch Masrani. Vergiss das nicht“, rückt er die Fakten ins rechte Licht und schlägt dadurch Claires Weltbild von der einzig wahren Schuldigen in abertausend Stücke. Sie spürt sie von sich herabfallen, an ihrem stolpernden Herzen entlang und an ihrer rasselnden Lunge vorbei. Einige der Splitter nutzen Claires leeren Bauch, um sich dort einzunisten und weiterhin weh zu tun. Der Schmerz ist jedoch halbwegs erträglich, weil Owen ihr keinen Vortrag hält, sie nicht als fatalen Fehler beschimpft und sie auch nicht verlässt. Er bleibt, damit sie von seiner Körperwärme nähren kann und sich nicht endgültig in ein Gespenst verwandelt. Als er sie anhebt und ins Bett hinüber trägt, geschieht dies problemlos. Sie ist ihm nicht zu schwer. Nichts von all dem, was Claire getan und entschieden hat, ist Owen zu schwer.

**Ende**


End file.
